


Sit tight and watch

by Bitchie_Richie69



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69
Summary: Okay this is the second part to my fic 1+1=3 so if you havent read that I suggest you do.Bill finally gets his end of the bargain fulfilled
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 31





	Sit tight and watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh I finally finished this. Im sorry if its not as good as the last one but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

It had been just over a month since Bill surprised Ted with the threesome proposal. Ted had mentioned wanting to have him experience the same thing but never seemed to follow through with it. Bill wasn't upset really, just curious.

Bill had this thing every sunday where his dad would invite him to brunch to ‘Catch up’. Bill is pretty sure it's just because he’s lonely so he always goes.

Walking up the stairs coming home from said outing. Unlocking the door he walked inside and paused, definitely not expecting to find what he did.

Ted was pinned to the couch due to his evil clone straddling him, thighs on either side of him and his lips attached to teds neck, biting and sucking dark bruises into his tan skin 

Bill could only stand there frozen in place until his boyfriend seemed to notice him   
“Bill! Uh.. I… Hey..” He breathes out, face flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment 

“What's.. Uh..” He swallowed “What's going on Ted?” Bill asks, 

He was about to get his answer when he got cut off by the robot in his lap

“William! Glad you could join us.. You see, after my evil robot comrade shared his story with how much fun he had with you two, I decided it was my turn!” He grins.

Bill couldn't help but feel a flush of heat run through his body upon hearing those words.   
“What..” He cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet “What are you planning?”

Robot Ted only grinned   
“I plan on fucking your pretty little brains out while dickweed over there watches” 

Ted sat up and made a small sound “What?! That is not what you told me! Bogus” He pouts,    
“Yeah. And I lied. Duh” He says matter of factly

“Oh.. And don't think i won't tie you up if you don't behave” He warns.

Bill swallowed thickly at the demanding tone of the robot, he quickly removed his shoes and jacket before taking a few more steps into the apartment towards Evil Ted.

“What do you wa-” Bill started but was cut off by Teds lips pressed against his, hands gripping his hips, pushing Bill into the kitchen.

Bill felt his back hit one of the counters as the robot slid one of his hands up Bills shirt and knead at the pale skin as his mouth moved down his neck, Small breathy moans leaving bills mouth.

“Listen to you.. Already so whiny and I haven't even gotten started” Ted says, smiling against the blondes skin, abruptly rolling his hips so Bill could feel how hard Ted was starting to get   
“Fu-ck..” Bill breathes out, moving his hands up to grip his biceps    
“Yeah that's right.. I wanna hear all the noises you make from me” He breathes out, pulling back just enough to pull off bills shirt, head ducking down to take one of Bills nipples in his mouth and the other in his hand earning a startled moan from the man.

Bills eyes locking on his boyfriend who had walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and palming himself through his jeans, mouth slightly open

Bill was well past half hard at this point and had unconsciously started to buck his hips up into the robots thigh that was currently pressed between his legs

“God.. You’re so fucking easy. I bet you’re close to cumming too aren't you?” He asks, evil grin on his face   
Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes “You’re such a dick..” he huffs out   
Ted stopped smiling and reached up, hand wrapping around Bills throat but not squeezing    
“No  _ Shit _ .. I was built to be an asshole. Now deal with it” He growls, pulling his hand back and sticking two of his fingers into Bills mouth.

  
The tone Ted used was definitely one he wasn't used to. But it still sent waves of heat to his cock, already throbbing in his pants   
Ted had bit and sucked on his neck for a while, some small and some large purple bruises decorating the blondes pale skin before he eventually pulled away and grabbed his hips “Roll over baby” He says gruffly, twisting Bills hips and pushing him face down onto the counter “God I can't wait to fuck your tight little ass” He grunts, moving his hands down and grabbing at Bills waistband and tugging off his pants and boxers    
“But first..” He hums, pushing Bills pants down and kneeling behind him, Bill sucked in a breath when he felt the warm hands of the Evil robot spreading his cheeks apart, hot breath fanning over his ass before the sudden warm wetness of his tongue sliding up and down him experimentally.

  
Bill couldn't help the moan that fell from his mouth, He and Ted had talked about eating each other out but neither had actually gotten the balls to do it,

letting his head fall against the cool counter, basking in the feeling of the brunettes tongue nearly fucking into him, Bill was shocked back to reality due to a sharp sting hitting his ass.. Then another

“Dude! Are you  _ spanking _ me?” Bill chokes out

“Why? Don't like it?” Ted asks, voice telling he had no intention on stopping   
Bill closed his mouth and didn't reply, another smack hitting his ass

“Thought so..” He chuckles, hand rubbing over the red spot before his mouth returned to bills ass, earning another choked out moan from the man above him.

Bill was practically begging for more when Ted finally pulled back and smiled “You want my cock that bad huh? Well you’ll just have to wait” He said as he pulled away entirely and walked away briefly, returning with a container of lube and stood behind Bill once again, letting his fingers tease his hole, Bill pushing his hips back, desperate for more contact.

Ted tutted softly as he opened the lube and scooped some onto his fingers, massaging it between them before positioning his middle finger against Bill. Oh so slowly sliding it in, Drawing a long moan from Bills mouth as he twisted his head around to get any view he could, locking eyes again on his partner who was just stuck there awkwardly, watching with wide eyes as his evil robot counterpart slowly fucked his fingers into his boyfriend.

Evil Ted looked over and smiled when he noticed how awkward Ted looked, pulling his fingers out and pressing two in. slowly easing them in as he stared Ted down 

“You like staring at your boyfriend while another man totally fucks him in front of you?”   
Ted choked out slightly, unable to come up with an answer

“Fucking Cuck..” Evil Ted chuckles out, moving his fingers in and out of Bill 

“Like how that feels? Such a slut dude..” He sighs   
“M-Most Excellent..” Bill sighs out “Please.. More..” He whines

Evil ted paused his movements    
“You’re a total cockslut dude.” He says with a total grin on his face. However, no matter how much begging Bill did, Teds fingers were painfully slow, scissoring his two fingers and slowly fucking his fingers into him, lewd sounds with each thrust before he finally added a third finger, managing to find Bills prostate and press against it earning a loud moan from the blonde

“Ted! Ah- R-right there please..” He chokes out

Ted stilled his fingers “What's that? That's not the spot? Well I guess I’ll just have to stop hitting it then” He grins, sliding his fingers a few more times, deliberately avoiding the spot that made Bills legs go weak before he removed his fingers and stepped back.   
  


Glancing over his shoulder, Evil Ted grins at the sight of Ted. rock hard in his jeans and hands balled tightly into fists    
“Ready to watch me fuck your pretty little boyfriend?” He asks, pushing down his pants and boxers, taking his hard cock into his hand and grabbed some more lube with his other, moving forward as he jerked the lube over his cock, teasingly pressing the head into Bills ass earning more whines and moans from him 

“Ted.. Please..” He whines, pushing his hips back only to have them grabbed, pinning the blonde in place

“I guess you’ve been good for me..” He said before pushing himself into Bill, hips slapping into the shorter males ass causing him to cry out in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Fuck! You are so tight.. Fuck I might have to fuck you more often” He adds with a smirk, looking over his shoulder to find a very jealous looking Ted

“Uh oh.. Someones jealous? Boo hoo” He laughs, rolling his hips steadily in and out of Bill, relishing in each moan he punched out of him, deciding to add a little more fun, reaching forward, Evil Ted gripped a fistful of Bills hair and tugged hard “Such a good boy for me.. Taking my cock so well while you cuck boyfriend watches, god you’re so fucking hot” He groans out, using his other hand to grab Bills cock and jerk him off 

“I bet you wanna cum so bad don't you” He cooes    
Bill whimpered, nodding as much as he could 

“P-please..” He whines out, fingers clutching anything they could on the kitchen counter

“Not till I fill your cute little ass up first..” He smirks, Thrusts getting faster and harder, yet sloppier.

Bill was practically crying at this point, begging Ted to let him cum.

Ted was getting tired of all the whining and reached forward, shoving his fingers into Bills mouth as he thrust hard into him and stilled, Hot cum spilling into his ass, Bill had the audacity to bite down on Teds fingers as he felt himself cum as well, nearly seeing stars before he fell limp against the counter.

Evil Robot Ted pulled out of Bill and quickly pulled his pants up 

“Alright.. See you later. Losers..” He adds before pushing past Ted and out of the apartment.

Ted waited until he heard the front door close before he practically sprinted over to his boyfriend slowly sinking down from the counter

“Bogus dude! Are you okay? He was most heinous to you” Ted frowns

Bill shook his head    
“No dude that… was  _ Excellent _ ” he says with a completely fucked out smile.

Ted shifted awkwardly “Oh.. Well.. Let's get you to the bathroom and clean you up” He mutters only to be stopped

“But nowhere near as excellent as you dude” Bill adds, This time Ted grinned wide, nodding slightly

“Thanks dude.. But for real.. Let's get you cleaned up” He said as he picked him up and walked him to the bathroom.

That's what made Ted so much better.. He cared.


End file.
